Supertrooper Scrapbooking
by Red Witch
Summary: Goose finds himself a new hobby, besides tormenting Commander Walsh.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has been cut and pasted and had nice sparkly ribbons all over it. Just another mad fic based on a favorite hobby of mine. And then I got an inspiration…**

**Supertrooper Scrapbooking**

Commander Walsh was not having a good day. Not that good days were plentiful around BETA Mountain but this day was particularly sticky. In more ways than one.

And what really stunned him was that he happened to walk by the recreation room and find Shane Gooseman at a table, seemingly engrossed in cutting paper and photos and sticking them in some sort of book.

"Gooseman what exactly are you doing?" Walsh blinked. "It looks like you're making a scrap book of some kind."

"I am making a scrap book," Shane told him.

"I see," Walsh blinked again. "I know I am going to regret asking this but what the hell? The day is almost over anyway. Gooseman why are you making a scrapbook?"

"Well…" Shane ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "You know I have some…anger issues?"

"Goose, Godzilla has some anger issues," Walsh gave him a look. "You are a full blown trigger happy maniac."

"You're still mad about this morning are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm a bit miffed, yes," Walsh said bitterly.

"The explosion was not **that** big," Shane told him. "The glue absorbed most of the debris. And Hanger Bay Nine was still undergoing repairs anyway. Besides you were talking about making it wider which is what I did. And I did it for free. If you had a professional do it would have cost a bundle."

"It will cost us a bundle to clean up your mess!" Walsh snapped. "Not to mention pay for the therapy of those outlaws posing as mechanics. You've scarred them for life when it comes to glue guns. Which leads me back to why are you doing **this?**"

"Okay you know how I've been trying to break some of my Supertrooper conditioning a little?" Shane shrugged. "I've been trying to think of things that most other Supertrooper wouldn't think of."

"I guarantee you one thing Goose," Walsh sighed. "No other Supertrooper would have thought of **this!** Did Niko give you this idea?"

"No, it was Zachery," Shane said. "He showed me some of his scrapbooks when his kids were little so I thought…"

"Uh huh," Walsh sighed. "Zachery's also the one who gave you the idea to bake cookies and cakes this year. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"That's two for two…" Walsh grumbled.

"I've already got one done," Shane showed him one book. "And the best part is when you're finished with a scrapbook you can save it to look at for a rainy day to relax."

"Things I have done to Doc when he ticked me off," Walsh read. He leafed through the scrapbook. "Oh for crying out…**This** helps you **relax?**"

"Big time. And to my surprise it was fun! Once I started I couldn't stop myself until I was done," Shane told him.

"Pictures of Doc in a dress," Walsh looked at them. "Pictures of Doc duct taped to the walls. Pictures of Doc running from a crowd of adoring insane robots. Pictures of Doc hanging from the ceiling. Pictures of…What are you doing with that **plunger?** And what's with the **giant snake**? Is that a lawnmower? How did you get **that** in the men's lavatory? Is that part of Doc's **mustache**?"

"I have to admit making these things are really therapeutic," Shane smiled.

"Therapy is **one** of the words I would use in this situation," Walsh said. "Combined with the words: Seriously, you, and need!"

"Look at this page. Notice how if you pull that lever his face turns blue and his tongue falls out," Shane pointed to the page with pride. "It's a pop up!"

"I have to admit Gooseman you are quite creative when it comes to these things," Walsh was stunned. "A little **too** creative…"

"I've already started my second one on cool explosions caught on camera," Shane showed him. "See here's a few I had downloaded from ALMA's files when we go on patrol. Here's one I got from my last target practice. See all the burnt pieces of one of my paper targets that survived. Actually it's the only paper target that survived. Well, the left corner of it anyway."

"And you're sticking in this morning's explosion as well?" Walsh sighed.

"What can I say? It was some of my best work," Shane grinned.

"Gooseman, do me a favor," Walsh closed his eyes. "**Never** take up basket weaving. With our luck you'd probably build a whole bunch of guillotines to go with them!"

"Everyone needs a hobby," Shane blinked.

"Yes they do," Walsh said in a chipper voice. "And mine is collecting empty bottles of whisky. If you'll excuse me I am going to go add to my **collection**. I'm guessing a half dozen ought to do it."


End file.
